betajam_efb57fandomcom-20200216-history
Cat (Cyn)
Cat is the technical thirteenth position on the Cyn Clock. Despite being impossible in practice to become, cats can still be affected by different ranks. The color of a cat's fur changes with the human form's skin color, except for a few cases. There is no standard font color for cats. Instead, the font color used is the same as the human form's. If by some odd chance there is no human form, the color defaults to #000000. There is no typing quirk for cats. Their tags are their full human names, unless it is four or less characters long. If it is, "Cat" is added to the end. Abilities Like the other Cyn, cats have ranks. However, cats usually aren't Cyn, so the abilities at each rank aren't fully stable. Space cats randomly toggle vanishing from sight and being visible. Air cats have a different jump height every time they jump. Normal cats cannot jump, but have to "die" eight times before dying. Water cats swim in the air and plunge right through (and breathe) water. Ice cats are equipped with a Icy Hammer, and are able to wield it. A duo of Ice cats are able to jump off the ground higher if they are next to each other. Fire cats have burning liquid inside them. Rock cats can land on any type of terrain without a scratch, and are excellent diggers. Toxic cats can disguise as Toxic rats, and have the same ability as such. If a Toxic cat is consume by a Cyn, the cat escapes their body, and their progress to the next rank increases until it is reached. Light cats are able to manipulate which Cyn type reborn or revived Cyn are. Mirror cats can transform into a mirrored copy of any Cyn or human. Dark cats can possess creatures, unless they are part of the Magic Immunity Tetrahedron: strongest being, wealthiest being, most intelligent being, or a main character. ∞ cats are able to create a giant, hollow egg, which they can sit inside. When one person sits inside it, any others inside it are kicked out and the egg closes. Whoever sits inside it is progressed to the position after their Cyn. For all Cyn except dragons, this is a clockwise shift on the Cyn Clock. For dragons, this makes them become cat Cyn, and for cats this glitches out. In a certain case, this made the cat and an embodiment of time fuse. In other cases, other things could happen. Once the process is done, the egg vanishes and the ∞ cat is most likely no longer an ∞ cat. Cyn Name A cat Cyn's Cyn name is no different from their first name. Extra Cat Cyn Information * Since cats are position 13, they are not on the Cyn Clock. However, some argue this is the position for ∞ rank. * Because of 13 not being on 12-hour clocks, cat Cyn cannot be royal. * If a cat Cyn is inside another Cyn's body, they cannot undergo Forced Rebirth. However, if they have enough room to turn back to a human, Forced Rebirth can still occur. ** If a cat Cyn undergoes Forced Rebirth, their new position on the Cyn Clock is still cat. ** If another Cyn is inside a cat Cyn's body instead, they are rather reborn as their original Cyn or as an ∞ cat already in their own egg. If a cat Cyn is inside another cat Cyn's body, they are reborn as a random rank of cat, usually Space. * Due to not naturally being obtainable, cats are considered a rare and dangerous sight.